Battles to be won
by smaragdbird
Summary: This battle isn't one meant to be won Lorne/Parrish slash


'David.' Lorne said resignedly and let Parrish in: 'You shouldn't be here.'

'Dr. Beckett told me to make sure you'll eat something. The whole infirmary heard that. No need to worry. 'Parrish replied coolly and put the tray he was carrying on Lorne's desk.

'You know what I meant.'

'Do I? I thought I was 'just a scientist' you worked with.' Parrish recounted bitterly.

'I shouldn't have said that.'

'No,' Parrish agreed: 'It should have been more along the lines of 'what happens on Endoria stays on Endoria'.'

'You agreed with me that it was a mistake.' Lorne's reply was defensive.

'I agreed that we would have to keep quiet about because of your rules, not that you would ignore me completely outside the team.'

'I didn't ignore you.' Lorne protested, which Parrish ignored as he continued as if Lorne hadn't said anything:

'This is why I need you to sign this.' He pulled a page from a pocket and gave it Lorne.

'That's your resign from the team.' Lorne look up but Parrish's face gave nothing away.

'Reed and Cadman aren't happy with it but I think it's for the best.'

'You're making up excuses to leave Atlantis.' Lorne accused him. Parrish shrugged:

'Other than you I have a pretty hard time convincing my family that my work is classified and I can't talk about it.'

'I won't persuade you to stay against your better judgement. Obviously you put a lot of thoughts into this decision.' Lorne said stiffly and signed the paper.

'For the record I...' He exhaled, shaking his head and gave the paper back to Parrish.

'Good luck.' He choked out in a husky voice.

'You're an idiot!' Laura Cadman barrelled through his door, gloriously angry, and Reed followed her with a matching expression on his face: 'Sir.' She added a bit belatedly, standing in the middle of his quarters.

'Come again?' Lorne asked bewildered.

''I won't persuade you to stay against your better judgement.' Cadman mimicked his earlier words to Parrish and rolled her eyes:

'You can throw me in the brig for insubordination later, sir, but you're an idiot of epic proportions and that's why you're going to come with us.' She grabbed one of his arms and Reed took the other.

'Sorry, sir, but she's right.' He said when Lorne looked at him. More than a few eyes followed them while Cadman and Reed hauled their commanding officer under protests through the city like a dangerous criminal.

Finally they arrived at green house four. Cadman opened the door and Reed more or less threw Lorne inside, then the door was locked from outside.

'Beg, sir' Cadman advised him: 'Or better grovel. I won't train a new scientist for our team just because you can't bring yourself to break one lousy rule.'

'Eva-Major.' Parrish's head peeked out between two elephant sized ferns and an obscure looking bush with purple fruits on it.

'What are you doing here?' He stepped out between the plants.

'Cadman and Reed kidnapped me.'

'They did?' Parrish was wide-eyed.

'You told them what happened today.' Lorne couldn't help the sharp tone in his voice. What happened between them was supposed to be a secret, not gossip for Cadman to spread at the next ladies poker night.

'They're my friends and they were on Endoria, too.'

'They want you to stay.' Lorne said instead.

'Do you?' Parrish looked at him directly, waiting.

'It's not my decision.' Lorne answered evasively: 'If you want to stay then you stay and if you don't then you don't.'

Parrish rolled his eyes, something he had to have learned from Cadman because he certainly hadn't done that when they had started working together.

'Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stay?' Parrish repeated slowly and took a step towards Lorne with every word.

'I can't want you to stay.' Lorne told the fern left behind Parrish.

'That's not what I'm asking.'

'That's exactly what you're asking. It's what Cadman and Reed are asking, too.'

'I wasn't asking for the rest of your life, Evan, I was asking for a chance. I know the risks you would have been taking.'

'Would have?' Lorne looked up and Parrish shrugged again:

'You signed my resignation, remember? The tension between us would make it difficult to work together and to transfer to another team could cast suspicion on you.' It felt wrong, Lorne thought to hear all of his arguments against a continuation of what happened on Endoria from Parrish's mouth.

'You're right.' Lorne agreed. The words tasted like ashes on his tongue.

'Of course, playing by the rules is always the right thing to do.'

'Yes, it is.'

They stood there, both a bit lost what they should do now.

'The Daedalus just left.' Lorne said.

'Another seven weeks then.' Parrish confirmed.

'I really think I should go.' Lorne made a step and before he even knew what he was doing, he had grabbed Parrish and kissed him like he had on Endoria. Like back then they simply melted together as if they were just made for each other.

When they heard the door unlocking, they let go of each other but Cadman only needed to glance from Lorne to Parrish to summarise:

'Well, I guess you're staying then, Davey?'

'I think so.' Parrish smiled at Lorne and Lorne found himself unable not to smile back. He turned to Cadman: 'Lieutenant.'

'Yes, sir?'

'About that insubordination, tell at the next poker night that I punished you and Reed adequately for it.'

'Will do, sir.' She grinned.

'Don't mess this up again, Evan.' she said in the door: 'Reed and I like Dave better.'

'Should I be afraid?' Lorne asked Parrish as soon as Cadman was gone.

'Yes, I think you should be.' Parrish answered and then used his gene to close the door and kiss Lorne again.


End file.
